


sing for me

by swota



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, No NSFW To Be Seen, Sorry Nero, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swota/pseuds/swota
Summary: “I can dance well, would you like that?”“How about you sing while we dance?”





	sing for me

**Author's Note:**

> I may be a kinky son of a bitch, but I am also a cheesy son of a bitch.
> 
> (Paul Anka- Put Your Head on My Shoulder)

    “Vergil?”

    “What is it, Kyrie?”

    The young woman smiles sweetly at the man reading his book— and every now and then— sipping his hot tea she had made for him. The heavy metal music Dante likes plays softly in the background. The lights are dim, the colors of the office muted; Vergil, however, is able to pop out among the dreary shop. 

    Kyrie notes that, today, he wears a white button-up, tucked into his black dress pants, and black dress shoes. She wonders what he has done today for him to dress so normally, but it suits him nonetheless.

    His snow white hair is slicked back to the usual style he is fond of; her fingers twitch, itching to comb the few rebellious strands back into their original place.

    “Sing for me?”

    Vergil’s head rises from his book, brows furrowed, “I cannot sing. Why would you—?”

    She shakes her head, her brown hair flowing freely with her movements, “I’ve heard you before, Vergil. There’s no way you can trick me.”

    He grumbles and he gets up from his seat at Dante’s desk. It only takes him a few strides to get to the woman— and as he approaches, she has to lift her head a little to meet his ocean eyes, accompanied with icy shards that surround his pupils. 

    “I can dance well, would you like that?”

    “How about you sing while we dance?”

    The older man rolls his eyes at the younger woman, frown deepening. She knows that his looks will only deceive her, though; Kyrie sees the excitement in his blue gaze. He loves to show off for her.

    Vergil quietly places her hand on his shoulder, then her other one in his hand. His unoccupied hand goes to her hip, squeezing it gently. She jumps, causing the corner of his lips to lift slightly. The smirk is gone as quick as it came, but she saw it with her own brown eyes.

    They start to sway about the room, her white sundress lightly brushing the back of her knees with the dance. He spins her— the dress flares out, curls around her curves as she comes back to him, and then returns to normal— she feels a little dizzy. Kyrie ignores it, instead allowing a breathy laugh to tumble from her plump lips.

_ “Put your head on my shoulder,” _ Vergil sings into her ear, and she finds that his voice, although nasally, sounds incredibly nice, soothing.

    He pulls her in close, and she giggles,  _ “Hold me in your arms—” _

    Then, he dips her. She sees that grin he only reserves for people close to him, and she smiles brightly,  _ “Baby.” _

_ “Squeeze me oh, so tight,”  _ Vergil rises her up again,  _ “Show me—” _

    He pauses, staring into her eyes, she blushes,  _ “That you love me, too…” _

    The older man hums the tune to the song until the next lyric. Kyrie finds herself gazing at him lovingly; her brown irises traces the bridge of his nose, the shape of his eyes, his eyebrows, and then her stare settles on his lips.

_ “Put your lips next to mine, Dear,”  _ his eyes close, relaxing completely,  _ “Won’t you kiss me once…? Baby…” _

    Kyrie stands on her tippy-toes for just a moment to place her lips on his, he hums. Pulling away, he continues to sing,  _ “Just a kiss goodnight?” _

    He opens his eyes again— they wrinkle up due to his smile— and the younger woman is absolutely smitten with the older man before her,  _ “Maybe… you and I will fall in love…” _

    They dance around the room, they read each other’s movements. The dance of love becomes slower with the next lyrics; before that, however, Vergil plants a kiss on her hand that is intertwined with his.

_ “People say that love’s a game… A game you just can’t win,”  _ he is completely immersed in her with the next lyric, eyes continuing to stare into her as their feet move in sync,  _ “If there’s a way. I’ll find it someday. And then this fool… will rush in!” _

    His hand, once resting on her hip, pushes her head on his chest. 

_ “Put your head on my shoulder,”  _ Kyrie laughs, knowing that his previous action was due to the lyrics, but she is too short to actually put her head where he wanted.

_ “Whisper in my ear… Baby,”  _ Vergil smiles down at her, and she nuzzles her head into his welcoming chest,  _ “Words I want to hear—” _

_ “Tell me…”  _ His voice grows softer as he comes to a close,  _ “Tell me that you love me, too…” _

__ Finally, they still. Content with standing there and listening to each other’s breathing. That is, until they hear clapping from the doorway.

    “Good job, Big Bro,” Dante throws his head back, barking out a laugh, “But you know there’s more to that song!”

    “Rubbish, Brother. The song only repeats itself at the end.”

    Kyrie shakes her head, smiling as Vergil’s hands come to rub her back.


End file.
